Kissed
Kissed is the third episode of Season One. It attracted 1.57 million viewers on the original airing. Summary MARY CONSIDERS ENDING HER ENGAGEMENT TO FRANCIS — When England’s armies threaten Scotland’s borders, Mary (Adelaide Kane) asks King Henry (Alan Van Sprang) for help, but he refuses. Tomás (guest star Manolo Cardona), the son of the King of Portugal, proposes marriage to Mary, promising her aid against England if she’ll abandon Francis and turn to Tomás instead. Francis (Toby Regbo) puts Bash (Torrance Coombs) in jeopardy when he lets his feelings for Mary cloud his judgment. Megan Follows, Anna Popplewell, Celina Sinden, Caitlin Stasey, and Jenessa Grant also star. Holly Dale directed the episode written by Doris Egan. Plot The English disturb the Scotlands border and it causes a mess. Nostradamus sees a vision about the war and tells about it to the queen. He also sees that te war reaches in side the castle. After that the queen is very disturbed. Meanwhile Mary, Greer, Lola, Kenna and Aylee are sitting by the river and talking. They are talking about their best kisses. Kenna admits that the best kiss she has ever had was by a man not a boy and that there is no point for waiting a boy in their own age and have no idea what they are doing. Mary looks surprised but forgets it by the time Greer starts to talk. Greer tells them that she hasn't kissed anyone yet bu soon she will. She tells them about Tomas who is a prince of Portugal. Aylee warns to her that she shouldn't get involved with him because she isn't titeld and princes only merry for allys. Greer ignores that warning, telling her not to worry because Tomas is a kings bastard like Sebastian and she knows that a true royal would never look at her exept to ruin her. Suddenly, a girl runs to them and tells Mary that her uncle Cloude de Guise is in the castle and wants to speak to her. When Mary meets her uncle, he gives her her mothers letter but tells her to read it later. He tells her about the crisis in Scotland. Mary understands immediatly that the english are causing it. She asks what she can do and is sure that her mother has send soldiers. Her uncle tells that she has but there is not enough men there and France isn't helping them. Mary tells him about the engagement situation. He tells her that as a queen she has to fix the problem. To fix it, Mary goes to king Henry. However, King Henry isn't eager to send men to Scotland. He only agreed to send supplies and nothing else. She tries to bargain but she doesn't succeed. Francis runs after her and tells her that he agrees with her. He explains her that they have no power in this and he can only talk to his father. After that Mary is shown to play ball with Charles . She accitentally kicks the ball up to a tree. She climbs up there to get it but by the time she throws to ball down Charles has left. The ball almost hits Tomas who is having a stroll with Greer . He makes a few jokes and tells Mary to come down. When Tomas leaves Mary apologises to Greer that she didn't leave a good first impression.Greer tells her its OK and talks about her evening plans. She has planned a picnic with Tomas where she hopes to get her first kiss. King Henry and Bash are shown to be having a match with eachother. They are using wooden swords. They are interrupted by an upset Francic who begs Henry to send some men to Scotland. When Henry refuses Francis makes an offer: if he wins the a match with him he will send men to Scotland but if he loses he shuts up about it. They start the match and Francis wins but Henry still refuses. On the same time Mary is looking for another way. She talks with Greer about Tomas and realises something. If she can't command what she need's maybe she could buy it. Then she makes an offer to Tomas. She offers him supplies if he send men to Scotland. He agrees to consider it and asks to meet with her again. On the same time we are shown that king Henry and Kenna are making out. The king wants to have sex with her but she says she is not ready yet. When Mary and Tomas meet again Tomas proposes to her and says if she agrees he can send men to Scotland immediatly. At first Mary rejects him because she has to marry a nation not a man. Tomas shows her an announcement where is written that Tomas will be king of Portugal. Mary talks with Aylee about it. She is worryed about Greer. On the evenings' dance the queen and Nostradamus talk about his visions and meances Mary. King Henry asks Nostradamus to tell future from the cards to Mary and her ladies. He tells Greer that she fall in love with a man who has a white mark on his face.When he reaches to Mary he sees a new vision and tells her:'The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies'. Mary condemns Nostradamus and questions his loyalty. Shortly after that Tomas asks Mary to dance with him. When they finish Greer rushes of and Mary follows her. Greer accuses her of stealing Tomas from her and leaves to her room. Then Francis shows up and wants answers from Mary about the situation. Mary tells him about the engagement and the offer. He says that she can't just break an allegiance. Mary walks of. Francis notices the mistress status with Kenna and his father. So does Bash. Mary and Tomas are discussing the offer and he tells her that he can send men to Scotland already tomorrow. On the same time Francis threathens king Henry with the Kenna situation. As the opposite reaction Henry reacts well and is proud of Francis that he can manipulate when he wants. Henry finally agrees to send men to Scotland. Francis sends her brother with the men right away. But before they leave Bash says to him:'You will be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy and Mary will stay!' While Greer is returning the picnic basket to the kitchen, she decides to have some wine with Leith, the kitchen boy, and he kisses her. She runs off shocked. In the meantime, Francis tells Mary that they sent men to Scotland. But he explains to her that he can't still marry her. In the morning when Greer goes to order breakfast she looks for the white mark on Leighs face but she won't find it because it will appear after she leaves. He scratches his face and gets flour on it. Sebastian arrives from the 'battle' but is seriously injured. (That way the war got inside the castle). Everybody is afraid for him. Sebastian tells them that he didn't reach the battle and that they were amboushed. Henry talks and condemns Francis about the situation and tells him that to Francis it was a cheap lesson. Francis denies it. Catherine tells Henry that someone must have told the English that they were coming. When Mary and Francis talk he tells her to marry Tomas and exlains why. He tells her to do the right thing for Scotland. She kisses him. Later Mary goes to Tomas and accepts his proposal. In the morning the men sail of and one of their boats has a green dragon on the flag. Mary realise it was straight from Nostradamuses vision. Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Jenessa Grant as Aylee *Celina Sinden as Greer *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici *Alan van Sprang as Henry Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus *Jonathan Keltz as Leith Guest Cast *Manolo Cardona as Tomás Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Reign 1x03 Promo "Kissed" (HD)|Promo Reign - Kisses Preview|Extended Preview Reign - Toby Regbo Torrance Coombs Interview|Toby Regbo and Torrance Coombs Interview Reign - Kissed Actor's Preview Photos Reign001.jpg aylee picture.jpg francis and henry.jpg greer kitchen.jpg kenna picture.jpg reign-first-look-pics-029.jpg Adelaide-kane-reign-the-cw.jpg SIG Lola.jpg Mary Tomas 103.jpg Trivia *This will make the first appearances of Tomás and Leith. *Francis gets jealous in this episode. *Tomás will ask for Mary's hand in marriage. *Both Greer and Mary had their first kiss in this episode: Greer from Leith and Mary from Francis. *Mary accepts Tomás' proposal. Category:Season One Category:Season one episode Category:Episode Category:Episode Guide